Serendipia
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Sasha le cuenta a Mikasa una historia sobre el sabor de la comida y una planta especial, aunque una confusión bien intencionada, terminará poniendo el lugar de cabeza. Mikasa encontró una planta muy parecida; no todos los viajes se hacen en carruaje. Fic participante en el reto Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento del Foro Cuartel General de Trost. Primer nivel: Serendipia.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes xD.

Este one!shot está situado en el capítulo 51 del manga y tiene ciertas divergencias respecto al canon.

 **Este fic participa en el reto «Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento» del Foro Cuartel General de Trost. Muro Sina, Primer nivel** : _Las veinte palabras más bonitas del idioma español._

* * *

 **Serendipia** :

hallazgo valioso que se produce de manera accidental o casual.

* * *

El sol yacía oculto entre las montañas, mientras el bosque mantenía en el anonimato la destartalada cabaña donde protegían a Eren e Historia.

Después de la última misión fuera de los muros, con la intención de rescatar a Eren; recluirse en una casa en las montañas sonaba bastante bien para la mayoría que conocía el caos sucedido en las ciudades por la falsa violación del muro Rose; por lo tanto preferían mantenerse alejados del alboroto.

Eren fue el primero en insistir respecto al aseo de la cabaña que parecía inhabitable, conocía mejor que nadie la actitud respecto a la limpieza que solía tomar el Capitán Levi si no se hacía adecuadamente. A pesar a la baja altura del hombre, el simple hecho de portar el título de "El Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" ya era suficiente intimidación. Aunque no la necesaria para atemorizar a sus compañeros, que le restaban importancia al asunto.

El alba comenzó a despuntar cuando las tareas fueron asignadas. Mikasa fue confinada en su habitación (contra de su voluntad, aludiendo que se _sentía bien_ ) hasta que estuviera en condiciones; por otra parte: Armin, Jean y Sasha fueron a conseguir comida. Eren insistía respecto a la limpieza implacablemente; tenía frescos los recuerdos del miedo que le provocaba Levi, además de los castigos que imponía hasta quedar satisfecho.

Connie se había ido con Hange, haciendo una dolorosa aportación a las investigaciones. E Historia se encontraba fuera de la casa, buscando leña.

Después de empezar, Eren notó ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hermana adoptiva; una sensación que no supo identificar le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a Mikasa haciendo abdominales. Rápidamente soltó la escoba y corrió hacía ella.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? —Inquirió a su lado, tironeándola de un brazo para ponerla de pie—. Debes descansar. Estás mal herida —Le recriminó con el ceño fruncido. Conocía la terquedad de su hermana (vamos, hasta él reconocía que podía comportarse como una idiota insensible intentando ocultar sus verdaderas emociones), pero aquella situación llegaba a otro nivel.

—Estoy bien —Se limitó a responder, como si aquellas dos elocuentes palabras supusieran un discurso para ella—. Iré con Historia —Dos segundos más tarde, se encontraba encaminada a la salida. Frustrado, Eren se recargó en la puerta, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y uno que otro sentimiento desconocido, descartó esas molestas ideas que comenzaban a filtrarse en su mente, optó por continuar con su labor. Deteniéndose al escuchar un carruaje llegar.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Siguió la voz de Jean hasta la cocina, donde lo encontró descargando alimentos; incluso él sabía el peligro que implicaba tener a Sasha frente la comida, prefería dejarle el trabajo de vigilarla a Jean y Armin.

—Chicos, ¿se limpiaron los zapatos al entrar? —Preguntó Eren, observado a sus compañeros con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Eh? ¿No puedes ver que tenemos las manos ocupadas? —Espetó Jean irritado; suficiente tenía con la Chica Patata para que Eren lo hostigara tan pronto—. Nadie tiene tiempo para limpiarse los zapatos en la alfombrilla. —Renegó, señalando las cajas que anteriormente cargaba.

—¿No lo entiendes? —El semblante de Eren cambió—. ¿De verdad crees que esta mierda de trabajo va a satisfacer al Capitán Levi? Si no te hubiese ayudado a hacer la cama hoy —Jean se apresuró a interrumpirlo, hartó de sus regaños. Por su lado, Armin desempacaba y supervisaba que Sasha hiciera lo mismo sin hurtar la comida.

—¡Oh, déjame, molesta ama de casa! ¡Eres peor que mi madre! —Poco faltaba para que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a liarse a golpes. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y una serie de paso atrajo de lleno su atención.

—Estoy en casa. —Mikasa entró seguida de Historia.

—¡¿Mikasa?! —Armin se sobresaltó al verla. Creció con ella; era parte de su familia y se preocupaba por ella. Asombrado al notar el hacha en una mano y la madera en otra, inquirió alarmado— ¡¿Cortaste leña?!

—Las raíces… —Respondió de forma dispersa la aludida. La salida al bosque con Historia fue silenciosa; ambas chicas se mantuvieron sumergidas en sus pensamientos. Mikasa sentía especial empatía por la rubiecita; ambas tenían a su persona especial que defenderían con su vida, también lamentó internamente que Ymir la dejara; presentía que era un dolor similar a cuando creyó que Eren había muerto, por un lado consideró que la traición podía doler más que la muerte. No quería pensar como sería si Eren le hiciera lo mismo.

—Eres un tipo de bestia salvaje —Volvió su atención momentáneamente a su amigo de la infancia. Armin seguía articulando entre molesto y asombrado—. ¡No deberías estar fuera de la cama! —Y le repitió lo mismo que Eren cuando la descubrió horas antes.

—Intenté pararla pero no escuchó, sólo dijo que estaba bien. —Eren dejó de insistir con el tema de la recuperación de Mikasa; en el fondo le inquietaba de sobremanera lo que le sucedió, además de entremezclar sentimientos, había uno en especial que no lograba identificar; después de colocarle la bufanda en aquella misión, sentía la necesidad de hacer _algo_ , de responder aquellas palabras y todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Sin saber qué hacer con el cumulo de emociones, prefirió arrojarlos al fondo de su mente como solía hacer con las situaciones que le eran de difícil entendimiento. Estaban en medio de una guerra contra los titanes y carecía de tiempo para tontear—. No te preocupes por cortar leña, ya estaba haciendo ejercicios. —Agregó después de unos minutos donde rememoró la escena y la terquedad de su hermana.

—¡Cómo te atreves a espiar a Mikasa! —Le espetó Jean, tomándolo del cuello. La mayoría conocía los sentimientos de Jean; todos excepto Eren, el pobre se encontraba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre la aniquilación de los titanes como para prestarle atención a ese tipo de nimiedades.

—¡¿Eh?! —Respondió tironeando de su mano y enfrascándose en otra de sus clásicas disputas infantiles. Los demás dejaron de prestarles atención.

—Realmente es como si fuéramos cadetes de nuevo. —Comentó Sasha comenzando a preparar la comida.

Armin comenzó a indagar un momento entre sus pensamientos, reviviendo lo más reciente, haciéndose consciente de las pérdidas que sufrió la Legión. Volvió la atención a Eren y Jean, fastidiado por verlos liarse a golpes una vez más. Lanzó una mirada de "ayúdame con este par" a Mikasa para que los separara. Aun estando mal herida era capaz de mantener una expresión estoica y neutra; aunque a veces dejaba traslucir algunas emociones por un descuido. Sus rasgos eran mudos y sus ojos hablaban más de la cuenta.

—Eren —Le llamó Mikasa después de dejar la leña en su lugar—. ¿La limpieza está terminada? —Usar al Capitán para atraer su atención parecía mejor que intervenir directamente; y funcionó, porque la expresión de Eren cambió.

—Con ustedes es imposible —berreó tirando de la escoba—. Parece que les interesa poco o nada el tema —regañó. Mikasa reprimió un gesto de irritación; adoraba, amaba y protegía a Eren, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera molestia o irritaciones a causa del muchacho.

—Historia puede ayudarte —Armin también había notado la distraída mirada de la pequeña rubia y la reacia actitud que tomó después de la separación de Ymir. Mikasa asintió en acuerdo con su amigo; hasta ella reconocía que sería mala idea darle una tarea que requiera de mucha atención a Historia en su situación. Además así sería más fácil protegerlos; teniéndolos unidos y ocupados—. Sasha y yo nos haremos cargo de la comida —agregó Armin. Y antes de que terminará de designar las tareas, Jean lo interrumpió.

—¿Y yo? —Interrogó Jean al verse fuera de las instrucciones, se negaba a limpiar con Eren o seguir con Sasha un segundo más.

—Mikasa y tú harán guardia —respondió sin inmutarse. A su corta edad, Armin era uno de los soldados más perceptivos dentro de la milicia; la observación y el mecanismo en que funcionaba su mente sorprendía a todos; incluso llamó la atención del Comandante Smith quién sopesó la posibilidad de tomarlo como pupilo.

Y él conocía, como la mayoría de sus amigos, los sentimientos de Jean por Mikasa; prefería mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de Eren de esa forma. Rogaba que aquella orden no les causara la muerte por algún descuido de Jean; contaba con que al menos Mikasa lograra mantenerlos protegidos.

La expresión de Jean cambió radicalmente y un tenue sonrojo le invadió. Armin suspiró al notarlo; ojalá las noticias llegaran pronto.

* * *

Después de las instrucciones la tranquilidad invadió la cabaña; de vez en cuando se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Eren y en otras Armin reprendiendo a Sasha por hurtar comida.

—¿Puedo relevar a Jean? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Armin. Inconscientemente había tomado el rol de líder y parecía que los demás lo aceptaron, porque no había razón real para que Sasha le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer tal cambio en la distribución de tareas.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó frunciendo levemente el ceño. La comida estaba ahí; ¿por qué querría salir?—. No vas a cazar, Sasha —advirtió intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

—Quiero buscar una planta especial que solía usar mi madre para darle un sabor diferente a la comida —respondió con la mirada fija en la olla hirviendo. El semblante le cambió al igual que la voz—. El bosque es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarla y yo… —La voz se le quebró al final de la oración. Armin sabía que Sasha venía de una aldea de cazadores y recordó que la chica habló de su padre y familia; jamás la había escuchado mencionar a su madre.

—Sasha —susurró. _"¿Qué podría salir mal?"_ pensó antes de otorgarle el permiso. Él también hacía ciertas cosas para recordar a sus padres; no quería quitarle aquella noción de _estar en casa_ a su amiga.

Sasha tomó un rifle y corrió en busca de Jean para pedirle el relevo. Prefería convivir con la silenciosa Mikasa en lugar de un Jean cabreado por separarlo de la oriental. Después de correr unos minutos, se detuvo al escuchar una interesante conversación, que parecía más un monólogo.

—¿Estás bien? —Insistió Jean por quinta vez. Mikasa se limitaba a asentir cada vez que hacía la pregunta—. Deberías de seguir descansando —Ambos continuaron caminando—. Eren es un desconsiderado; ¿dejarte cortar leña? Peor aún es Armin poniéndote a hacer guardia —murmuró—. ¿No piensan en tu bienestar? Me sorprende de ellos —rió ácidamente—, a ti sólo te importa Eren, ¿no? Ese bastardo suicida —Suspiró frustrado. La honestidad provocaba que la lengua se le fuera de largo y eliminara cualquier filtro que tuviera.

—Jean —Habló Mikasa, pidiendo silenciosamente que se callara de una vez. Sasha decidió intervenir para evitarle más pena a su compañero.

—Chicos —saludó—. Vengo a relevarte, Jean —avisó—. Le pedí el cambió a Armin y le dio el visto bueno —El rostro de mencionado se deformó. Mikasa se había limitado a asentir; incluso ella llegaba a hartarse, aunque guardaba cada una de sus emociones. El sentimiento de perder a Eren todavía se mantenía instalado en ella; le dolía darse cuente que él tenía planeado una vida dedicada a la lucha con los titanes donde no había espacio para ella o Armin. Con este pensamiento, reafirmó la necesidad de protegerlo al igual que Armin; eran su única familia. Envuelta en la melancolía se refugió en la bufanda, esperando que el calor llegara a su corazón.

—¿Mikasa? —Jean había desaparecido; molesto por la separación de la oriental, y admitiendo para su interior que fue lo mejor. Tendía a hablar de más en malas situaciones y no quería lastimar a la chica de la misma forma en que Eren lo hacía constantemente—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —La pregunta de Sasha era similar a las anteriores, aunque era más notorio en ella la preocupación por el estado anímico de su compañera.

—Sí —respondió fijando la vista en el movimiento de unos árboles a varios metros, bajo la guardia al ver una familia de jabalíes e inmediatamente le soltó una advertencia a Sasha—. No —Fue firme y le hizo bajar el arma; las facciones de la cazadora comenzaron a normalizarse.

—Lo siento.

—¿Vienes a cazar?

—Armin lo prohibió.

—Los superiores y el sentido común lo prohíbe —recordó—. Se supone que estamos ocultos.

—Lo sé —Sasha notó la disposición inexistente de Mikasa para hablar, haciendo de lado la obviedad, contó la razón del porque se encontraba con ella—. Vine a buscar una planta. Mi madre solía usarla cuando era pequeña en las comidas. Sólo crece en los bosques, pero no en cualquiera —aclaró—. Los bosques cercanos a la academia no eran adecuados. —La cazadora se acercó a un árbol para acariciarlo; físicamente Sasha se encontraba ahí, aunque su mente la había abandonado. Recordó los buenos tiempos con sus padres y la gente de su pueblo.

Mikasa sintió empatía por ella, comprendía el sentimiento de querer regresar al pasado y congelar en tiempo en el instante donde todo era felicidad. Reconocía que extrañaba a sus padres, incluso a los Jaeger que le proporcionaron un segundo hogar; por eso temía perder a Eren, quien la salvo y Armin; ambos chicos se mantuvieron unidos, permitiéndole recordar la calidez y el sentimiento " _de sentirse en casa"_.

—Este bosque es muy similar al de mi aldea —contó Sasha, aún sumida en sus recuerdos—. Único en su especie.

—Sasha

—Mi madre era muy dulce, ¿sabes? —agregó volviendo a su actitud relajada. Parecía que hablar del pasado no supusiera una gran carga para ella—. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi cuidado. Solía cantar, reír y contar historias asombrosas —Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. Y era feliz. Todos lo éramos. Más cuando quedo embarazada —Un nudo se instaló la garganta de ambas chicas; sin darse cuenta, compartían un vínculo doloroso—. Mi padre esperaba con ansías al pequeño, incluso yo estaba feliz por tener un pequeño hermanito para jugar y enseñarle a cazar a escondidas —Sasha rió un poco—. Mamá odiaba que cazara, la violencia era el peor crimen para ella. Y un día, ella cayó en enferma, el tiempo de dar a luz llegó —tragó audiblemente—. Le faltaron fuerzas y los perdimos —La chica se limpió bruscamente las rebeldes lágrimas que se le escaparon—. Después de aquello, la sopa y la demás comida dejó de mantener sabor y recordar a casa.

—Por eso buscan la planta, ¿no? — _"Para recordar a tu madre"_. Mikasa entendió perfectamente a Sasha, a pesar de no expresarlo. Ella también había perdido a sus padres y un hermano que aún no nacía. Sasha se limitó a asentir—. ¿Cómo es? —Cuestionó colocando tras de sí el rifle.

—¿Me ayudaras a buscarla? —Mikasa asintió. Rápidamente Sasha comenzó a describirle la forma y tamaño de la planta—. Es pequeña, regularmente no crece mucho y sólo se emplean las hojas —narró señalando una altura aproximada a sus rodillas. Después de crearse una imagen mental sobre la planta, comenzaron a buscar; manteniéndose atentas a su entorno. Durante la búsqueda, Sasha le explicó a Mikasa la manera de preparar y agregar las hojas de la planta a la comida y el exquisito sabor que producía.

Luego de buscar sin ningún avance, Sasha fue convocada de regresar a la cabaña. Parecía que las noticias habían llegado y su presencia fue requerida.

Mikasa se quedó sola, respiró hondo el frío aire del bosque; le gustaba la naturaleza igual que a Sasha, le recordaba a su hogar. Caminó unos pasos más y uno de los pocos rayos que se filtraban a través de la copa de los árboles iluminó una diminuta planta. Se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus hojas, sintiendo la textura; era similar a la que mencionó Sasha tiempo atrás. Observó las hojas con terminaciones en zigzag y cómo se agrupaban en las ramas, sintió unas motitas debajo de las hojas, Sasha no las mencionó, pero admitía el parecido entre la narración y la planta ante sus ojos. Optó por cortar varias hojas y llevárselas; después confirmaría si era o no las correctas.

Armin se encargó de llamar tiempo después a Mikasa, para que se alimentara y descansara. La aludida se había negado encarecidamente hasta que Armin dijo que él haría guardia y que era necesario que estuviera en las mejores condiciones, agregando, que le tocaría hacer la cena y vigilar a Sasha. Las protestas terminaron después de la mención de Eren y una posible charla.

* * *

Las constantes llamadas de atención de Mikasa hacia Eren volvieron, sin Armin de intermediario, el chico titán lastimaba constantemente a su hermana adoptiva; Jean se encolerizaba por el actuar de Eren y la docilidad de Mikasa, ¡Ella era más que la cuidadora de Eren! ¡Era un soldado en potencia! Hasta los superiores admitían lo valiosa que era, y ver todo ese talento enfrascado en Eren era simplemente inaceptable.

—¡Mikasa y yo haremos la cena! —Exclamó Jean harto de la verborrea de Eren—. Armin estará muy de acuerdo en separarlos —Articuló más tranquilo—. Continúa con la limpieza, Eren. Pídele ayuda a Sasha y avísale a Historia que esté atenta de posibles noticias —sugirió para después girarse en dirección de la cocina. Ahora entendía porque el rubio tendía a mantenerse muy cerca de ellos.

El silencio reinó en la cocina durante el tiempo que compartió Jean con Mikasa; la chica se limitaba a cortar la verdura en silencio, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Jean diferiría de la opinión que se tenía sobre la oriental; él veía más allá de lo que Mikasa permitía; poniendo especial atención en los gestos que cambiaban según la situación. Y supo en ese instante, cuando observó que sacó una extraña planta y la comenzaba a picar; que ella tenía fresco un recuerdo agridulce.

—¿Mikasa? —Le llamó, atrayendo momentáneamente su atención—. ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó señalando su acción.

—Un favor —respondió automáticamente, sorprendiendo a Jean, por sus palabras y expresiones; sus ojos mostraban una tormenta interna. Dándole el beneficio de la duda, y la privacidad de mantener aquello en secreto se limitó a asentir para después continuar con su labor. Confiaba en su criterio y dudaba que la planta fuera tóxica; internamente se alegró de compartir alguna especie de vínculo con ella.

* * *

Los soldados enviados por Hange comenzaron a llegar, relevando a toda la guardia; el arribo del Capitán Levi y el Teniente Hange sería pronto. Por primera vez desde la vuelto al muro Rose, lo que quedaba del pelotón 104 compartió la comida.

La cena fue silenciosa; cada uno de los presentes se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Sin Connie a su lado, Sasha solía mantenerse en silencio, por su lado, Armin y Jean cruzaron algunas palabras sobre los posibles movimientos del ejército, Historia mantenía la mirada perdida al igual que Eren y Mikasa; está última meditaba sobre el buen sabor que tuvo la comida después de agregarle la planta especial que mencionó Sasha, tal parecía que la cazadora aún no sé daba cuenta del ingrediente adicional en la sopa, al menos esperaba haberle regresado algún recuerdo. De vez en cuando Jean le lanzaba miradas cómplices, dándole su apoyo en la decisión que tomó.

Mikasa dentro de su inocencia e ignorancia desconocía las repercusiones de sus acciones. Porque ese día fue elaborado a base de elecciones donde nadie conocía el resultado final. Armin no sabía que Sasha le contaría a Mikasa sobre su infancia y la peculiar comida que su madre elaboraba. Sasha no pensó que la oriental fuera capaz de ayudarla a buscar la planta y conseguir _un muy similar_ sin supervisión. Jean creía en el buen criterio de Mikasa, dejando que agregara el ingrediente especial en la sopa sin cuestionar.

Y Mikasa, oh, Mikasa, ella jamás habría imaginado que la hierba que cortó y cocinó provocaría efectos totalmente diferente a los contados por la cazadora. En algo estuvo de acuerdo, el sabor era exquisito.

La primera en caer bajo los efectos del cannabis fue Sasha; después de terminar de comer se sintió completamente adormilada, quería dormir, comenzó a caminar, y a los dos pasos en dirección de su habitación, cayó profundamente dormida. Armin, Eren, Jean, Historia y Mikasa fueron meros espectadores de la corta caminata de Sasha; hasta que las risas de Jean inundaron todo el lugar.

A Jean, todo le parecía particularmente gracioso y Armin lo secundó después.

—Hay que llevarla a su habitación —Sugirió Armin—. No puede quedarse así. —Aun con la mente nublada, era _casi_ consciente de su entorno.

—El Capitán Levi se molestará sí la encuentra aquí —Articuló Eren, con el ceño fruncido. Jean rodó los ojos.

—Calma, ama de casa —se burló—. ¿O el enano de tu marido te golpeará otra vez si encuentra la casa sucia? —Mikasa entornó los ojos en dirección de Jean, segundos más tarde, sorprendió a todos con una carcajada que le raspó la garganta; no recordaba la última vez que había reído. Jean se quedó hipnotizado por el sonido, realmente era precioso y se forzó en almacenar tal recuerdo para la posteridad. Armin miró atontado a su amiga antes de seguirla con suaves risitas. Eren la contempló embelesado, verla relajada era un espectáculo que sólo vio de pequeño y por breves lapsos de tiempo.

Entre tropezones y muchas risas, lograron acostar a Sasha en una de las literas. La sonrisa aún bailaba alegre y coqueta en los labios de Mikasa; se sentía ligera y libre. Salió de la cabaña a tomar aire fresco, por un momento sintió que volaba; no con la seguridad y restricciones del equipo tridimensional, _casi_ podía sentía el aire filtrándose en sus brazos y ella volando, como un ave después de ser liberada del cautiverio. A lo lejos, el trío de chicos eran espectadores de sus actos.

Armin retrajo su atención un instante, encontrándose con una Historia encorvada en un rincón, hablando en voz baja, simulando una conversación, únicamente alcanzaba a escuchar palabras como _"dejar", "Ymir"_ y _"¿Por qué?"_.

Eren se mantenía embelesado por su hermana al igual que Jean. Tomó asiento al lado de este último, previniendo su protección ante alguna posible disputa.

—¿Por qué la rechazas? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a Eren—. Ella te protege, siendo capaz de dar la vida por ti —Jean frunció levemente el ceño—. Deberías de sentirte agradecido de que alguien se preocupe por ti.

—La quiero —respondió sin titubeo—. Aunque sea mandona y sobreprotectora —Las palabras dejaron perplejos a los oyentes. Era la primera vez que Jean escuchaba tales palabras del chico titán. Armin estaba acostumbrado a escucharlas; claro, balbuceadas a media noche cuando las pesadillas no terminaba con Eren, no pensó escucharlo conscientemente de su boca.

—¿Y por eso la lastimas? —Eren lo pensó. Extrañamente se sentía tranquilo y con la mente clara. Podía desenmarañar cada complejo pensamiento hasta uno simple y concreto. Y los sentimientos por Mikasa parecían no tener fin; apenas alcanzaba una punta cuando ya era un lío nuevamente.

—Ella es fuerte —Suspiró. Asintió varias veces, confirmando sus pensamientos—. Y no me necesita para serlo —completó en un tono más bajo y melancólico.

Armin entendió de inmediato el significado. Aunque no compartía la opinión de él. Muchas veces había notado la actitud egoísta e infantil de su amigo, le faltaba madurar un poco más para alcanzar a darse cuenta de la percepción que ellos tenían de él.

—Te quiere para ser fuerte —contradijo el rubiecito. Jean mantenía un silencio pensativo; había dejado de escuchar la conversación hace mucho y navegaba en un mar de fantasías.

Mikasa atrajo nuevamente su atención, tirando de la mano de Eren.

—Bailemos —Sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. Tiro de Eren, poniéndolo de pie, obligándolo a bailar al ritmo de una canción inexistente. Armin río al verlos. Eren se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarla demasiado; tenía frescas las palabras que le dijo durante la expedición y la charla pendiente. La quería y quería protegerla, igual que cuando eran pequeños, aunque ella fuera fuerte. Los pensamientos lo traicionaban al verla sonreír de ese modo, deseaba ver nuevamente a la pequeña niña que salvó y creció con él, no al soldado prodigio que todos admiraban y cargaban de responsabilidades.

Jean le indicó a Armin que se fuera; incluso él prefería dejar que Mikasa fuera fugazmente feliz mientras Eren la complaciera.

Historia seguía retraída en su rincón, llorando silenciosamente, todavía mantenía el monólogo dirigido a Ymir. Armin quería ayudarla y sacarla de su letargo, por un momento, pensó que veía a Annie ahí; desechó los pensamientos. Los sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez por la mujer titán murieron el día que ella se recluyó en el cristal.

Jean tomó la mano de Armin, indicándole que comprendía su sentir; vaya que él sabía de amor no correspondido, lo guío hasta una de las habitaciones; las risas de Eren y Mikasa aún era audibles al igual que los lastimeros sollozos de Historia, aunque ellos se enfocaron en otros sonidos que producía su acompañante.

* * *

El sol había salido, después de la llegada de Connie con el Capitán Levi, el Teniente Hange y el resto del equipo de confianza. Armin se había dedicado a investigar la razón de sus extraños comportamientos, aceptaba que _nada era absolutamente normal_ en sus vidas; aunque la noche anterior superaba su escala de _rareza_. Levantó con insistencia el cuello de su camisa, intentando, en vano ocultar una de las múltiples y vergonzosas marcas que adornaban su piel.

Revisó una y otra vez las escenas borrosas e hizo una inocente pregunta a Jean sin verlo a los ojos, incluso él se incomodaba y desconcertaba por sus actitudes.

—¿Quién cocino? —Jean se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Aún mantenía fresco algunos _fragmentos_ del día anterior.

—Mikasa y yo —Armin meditó la respuesta, dejando de lado la incomodidad.

—¿Estuvo todo en orden? —Jean tragó saliva, sopesando la posibilidad de encubrir a Mikasa.

—Sí —respondió sin titubeos—. Aunque Mikasa agregó una especia durante la preparación de la sopa —agregó en un suspiró. Al final la lengua le traicionó antes de que pusiera seguir con la mentira.

Armin inmediatamente fue en busca la mencionada, evitando a Jean por más tiempo. Le sorprendía que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo, aunque lo más probable es que fuera por un simple descuido y por alguna razón, esa posibilidad le aterró más. La encontró dormida, abrazada a la cintura de Eren, agradecía que conservaran la ropa, suficientes traumas tuvo con despertar en la misma posición con Jean, pero sin ropa. Con suaves movimientos la despertó, haciendo señas para que guardara silencio y lo acompañara.

Mikasa se sintió desorienta y más al notar que compartió lecho con Eren. _"Como dormíamos de pequeños"_ pensó, recordando la primera vez que durmieron juntos por las pesadillas de ella y la valentía de Eren que juraba protegerla cuántas veces fueran necesarias. Un poco menos aturdida, se reunió con Armin, esperando respuestas.

—¿Agregaste algo a la sopa? —Directa, así fue la pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue? —Cuestionó Armin decepcionado—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mikasa?

—Sasha… —susurró—. Ella me contó de una planta para darle un sabor especial a la comida —Relató lo sucedido en el bosque y la manera en que encontró la planta para después incorporarla en la sopa. Y Armin notó que fue indirectamente culpable, al otorgar el permiso de Sasha.

—¿Aún conservas un poco de ella? —Mikasa asintió, guiándolo a la cocina y entregándole el resto de la hierba que cortó. Armin le hizo prometer que las próximas veces se apegaría a lo conocido, ella asintió; más tranquilo, Armin le informó que el Capitán Levi la esperaba para _un entrenamiento especial_. El rubio se quedó examinando la espalda de su amiga, oraba porque Eren no descubriera lo que su _héroe_ y _hermana_ tendía a hacer en sus _entrenamientos_.

* * *

—¿Es relajante? —Preguntó Hange a Armin después de leer su informe sobre el descubrimiento de la nueva planta.

—Así es, señor. Basándome en las reacciones de mis compañeros, concluí que a pesar del rango de variabilidad, en la mayoría de los casos mostraba efectos relajantes y tranquilizadores.

—Vaya descubrimiento, soldado. —Hange sonrió, revisando la planta entregada por el joven. Parecía musgo seco, pero por lo que leyó y escuchó, era más que eso—. ¿Y todo fue casualidad?

—Una serendipia, señor —La sonrisa de Armin provocaba que aparentara nuevamente su edad y Hange rió. Vaya que el pequeño soldado hasta conocía algunas palabras especiales del Comandante Smith, sí que eran parecidos.

—"Hallazgo valioso producido de manera accidental o casual" —citó a Erwin—. Puedes retirarte, Arlet. —Después de hacer el saludo correspondiente, el rubio se dispuso a salir—. Armin —Detuvo su marcha al llamado—, espero que esto quede entre camaradas; algunas personas podrían hacer uso incorrecto de este descubrimiento en potencia.

—No es necesario decirlo —Hange no contempló el sonrojo que invadió a Armin. Él era de los principales que quería esconder los efectos de la planta, después de todo, la única no afectada fue Sasha al caer como costal de papas al principio, evitando muchas bochornosas escenas; como entrar en depresión y destrozar una habitación en un ataque de ira, o despertar en la cama con otra persona, en el peor de los casos, sin ropa, como le sucedió con Jean.

Ya vería la Chica Patata el castigo que le mandaría Armin por darle ideas, aunque bien intencionadas, a Mikasa.

* * *

 _¡Por fin!, pasé días enteros pensando en una serendipia aplicable en el mundo de SnK, dentro de lo canon (y vean que fastidie a todos mis conocidos buscando ideas), y pensé en varias cosas, pero me pesó más hacer una comedia._

 _Después de varios intentos, salió la brillante idea de la marihuana (Este fic NO busca fomentar el consumo de la marihuana), y haciendo un censo experiencial con mis compañeros; este fue el resultado._

 _Los guiños intencionales de las parejas fueron algo irresistible, afloro mi venita de_ fangirl _y terminé emparejando a medio mundo. Y esto también es culpa de los últimos fic's que he estado leyendo._

 _Espero les haya gustado, me divertí escribiendo este reto._

 _Por cierto,_ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!**


End file.
